conservativefandomcom-20200214-history
Herman Cain
Herman Cain (Born December 13, 1945) was a Conservative radio host and successful businessman of 45 years. He also ran for the Republican Party's 2012 nomination. Personality Herman Cain is bright, creative, and has an unconventional style of reaching out to the American people. He refused to be reduced into the politics-as-usual candidate. History Born in Memphis, Tenn., Cain grew up in Atlanta at the height of the civil rights movement. He was raised in a working poor family. His father worked three jobs; his mother was a domestic worker. Cain credits his parents with his success. He earned a bachelor's degree from Morehouse College in mathematics and a master's degree in computer science from Purdue University. Cain worked at the U.S. Department of the Navy as a mathematician to help put himself through college. After graduation, Cain worked at the Coca-Cola Company, followed by a job at the Pillsbury Company. Quickly climbing the corporate ladder, Cain served as vice president of systems and services. Mid-career, Cain moved to Burger King and was eventually promoted to regional vice president. He transformed an underperforming region into one of the most profitable in the nation. It was that success that led him to become, famously, the president and then, later, CEO of Godfather's Pizza. He is credited with salvaging the pizza chain while turning a huge profit in a short period of time. Cain went on to serve as the president and later CEO of the National Restaurant Association. During his tenure, he was able to turn it into one of the most influential political action committees in Washington, D.C. In 1993, he stepped onto the national political stage, challenging then-President Clinton during a live television town hall meeting. The subject was Clinton's national health care plan and its impact on small businesses. When it came to the employer mandate, Cain asked, "If I'm forced to do this, what will I tell those people whose jobs I would have to eliminate?" When Clinton said that he would be able to remain competitive and not lay off workers, Cain responded, "Mr. President, with all due respect, your calculation on what the impact would do, quite honestly, is incorrect." It was a very public rebuke of Clinton's plan that was ultimately unsuccessful. Cain caught the political bug, going on to serve as economic advisor to the Dole/Kemp campaign in 1996. Later, he launched two unsuccessful bids for public office. In 2000, he ran for president of the United States. He said his candidacy was one of ideas. In 2004, he ran for the U.S. Senate in the state of Georgia and was defeated in the Republican primary by Johnny Isakson. In 2006, Cain was diagnosed with stage IV liver and colon cancer. Cain often refers to his illness and subsequent treatment when discussing the need for fiscal reform of health care, saying, "We don't have a health care crisis in America, we have a health care cost crisis in America, and 'Obamacare' would have killed me. I'd be dead." He has been cancer-free since January 2007. A strong proponent for conservative fiscal reform; Cain has put forth the "9-9-9 plan," his answer to the economic woes facing Americans. In fact, it has become somewhat of a slogan for his 2012 Presidential campaign and beyond. The plan calls for a nine percent business tax, a nine percent individual tax, and a nine percent national sales tax that he says will create $430 billion in revenue and 6 million jobs. Although he was forced to quite the race amid ridiculous and false accusations from former-coworkers Cain continues to push his plan by touring across the nation on his 9-9-9 bus. Political Positions and Stances Abortion *The unborn deserve life, liberty, and the pursuit of happiness. *De-fund Planned Parenthood *Supports pro-life Presidential leadership pledge. American Culture and Values *Let's put "united" back into the United States. *Raised in segregated Atlanta. *TEA Party keeps the GOP in check. *No Shariah law in our courts. *Keep "Under God" *Leaders must take risks. [http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Principles_+_Values.htm'Cain on Values'] Economics *Revenue must equal spending. *'Occupyers' need to own some of the blame they put on Wall Street *Limit unemployment to 26 weeks *Businesses create jobs, not government. *Believes in right-to-work laws. *Repeal Employee Free Choice Act[http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Jobs.htm'Cain on Economics'] *Have a 9% income tax, corporate tax, and sales tax, referred to as his "9-9-9 plan"https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/9%E2%80%939%E2%80%939_Plan Education *The Federal Government shouldn't be involved. *No Child Left Behind has unfunded mandates. *Expand school vouchers.[http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Education.htm'Cain on Education'] Energy and Oil *We must expand our domestic energy sources. *"Drill here, drill now" strategy. [http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Energy_+_Oil.htm'Cain on Energy'] Foreign Policy *Messing with Israel is messing with the U.S. *Economics is important in foreign policy. [http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Foreign_Policy.htm'Cain on Foreign Policy'] Global Warming and Environment *The EPA should not regulate dust. *EPA wild with abuse of power *Repeal all ethanol subsidies. [http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Environment.htm'Cain on Environment'] Government Roles *Photo ID should be required to vote. *Reduce the regulatory authority of federal agencies. *The Federal government should indeed be doing food safety. *Government shouldn't pick winners and losers. Health Care *The federal government cannot solve healthcare costs; only the free market can. *Block grants to states and partial vouchers to people. *If Obamacare was in effect when Cain had cancer, he'd be dead.[http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Health_Care.htm'Cain on Health Care'] Immigration *An insecure border is a threat to national security. *Build a fence. *Put more boots on the ground. *The only correct path to citizenship is legal immigration. *The fed does not have the right to sue Arizona.[http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Immigration.htm'Cain on Immigration'] National Security *Water-boarding is not torture if the military says it isn't. *Do not negotiate with terrorists. *Guantanamo must stay open. *Fix FEMA *You cannot put a price on security *START treaty is a bad option.[http://www.ontheissues.org/2012/Herman_Cain_Homeland_Security.htm'Cain on National Security] Same Sex Marriage *Marriage is between a man and a woman *Don't distract military by re-instituting Don't Ask Don't Tell Second Amendment Rights *Each state should pass a concealed weapon bill of its own. Accomplishments *BS and MS *Chairman of Federal Reserve Bank of Kansas City *CEO of Godfather's Pizza *CEO of National Restaurant Association Quotes "Americans need accurate information in order to consider Social Security reform. Too bad the media can't be counted upon to provide it." "I am an American. Black. Conservative. I don't use African-American, because I'm American, I'm black and I'm conservative. I don't like people trying to label me. African- American is socially acceptable for some people, but I am not some people." "I'm not a professional politician. I'm a professional problem solver, and I believe we should cut the salaries of senators and congressmen 10 percent until they balance the budget. I call that conservative common sense." "The only tactic liberals have is to try to intimidate people into thinking that the Tea Party is racist. The Tea Party is not a racist movement, period! If it were, why would the straw polls keep showing that the black guy is winning? That's a rhetorical question. Let me state it: The black guy keeps winning." See Also *Republican Party References Category:Republicans Category:2012 Presidential Runners Category:Tea Party Members Category:A to Z